Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Summary *'Issue One': The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory," and "Ed, Edd and Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! *'Issue Two': 'Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? *'Issue Three': Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan. *'Issue Four': The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? *'Issue Five': With the fate of worlds depending on them, destroying robots—even the powerful Doppelgangers—isn’t cutting it! Now Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter battle Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains! The wild cards in this conflict? The unlikely team-up of Mojo Jojo and Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy! *'Issue Six': Mojo-Jojo and Ed, Edd & Eddy--captured! Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter—overwhelmed by Aku, Vilgax and their Doppleganger army. The DeathStare—poised to destroy a world. The heroes are in trouble—so why would Aku and Vilgax attack each other? And, more important, who will win? One Shot Tie Ins Although Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (September, by Ivan Cohen), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson) are not involved in the crossover, they are shown to be influenced by the war in some parallel chapters. *'Johnny Bravo': There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City, and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! One of Aku's robots has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof...that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': After one of Aku's robots ends up merged with one of Vilgax's robots due to a malfunction, it lands at Endsville Elementary School in Endsville. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it and name it "Samuel," while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in their world. *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when one of Vilgax's robots known as "3XL", sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident Pixel? *'Cow and Chicken': Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... *'Codename: Kids Next Door': The KND discover something even worse than parents, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, editors, or even asparagus, when they get caught up in the Super Secret Crisis War! Challenged to a fight by one of Aku's robots, the KND find they're in an impossible situation: win and they're transported Aku's space station. But lose and... well, they're goners! What's a collection of underage operatives for a super secret global organization to do? Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Humungousaur *Vilgax *Computron's Minions *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father Trivia * Each issue will have it's own variant cover. Variants done by Troy Little connect to form one 2x3 cover. *The "League of Extraordinary Villains" is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Alan Moore. *The Ed's battle with Dynamo takes place within The Junkyard. *The Crane Operator appears in the junkyard running from Dynamo despite no adults appearing in the show. *Eddy quotes the Wizard of Oz in issue two by saying, "I guess this is where I say we're not in Kansas anymore." *Ed references Star Wars when he notices how there are no robots of the Eds by saying, "I guess we're not the droids they're looking for." *The Eds' world is shown alongside the other characters' worlds with theirs being distinguishable by it's squiggly lines. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War 2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #2. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-3.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #3. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #4. Super Secret Crisis War #5.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #5. SSCW 06.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #6. SSCW JB 01.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot. SSCW TGAOB&M 02.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot. SSCW Foster 01.jpg|Foster's One Shot. SSCW Cow and Chicken 01.jpg|Cow & Chicken One Shot. SSCW KND.jpg|KND One Shot. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_8half.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1 variant. 3994677-02-ri.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #2 variant. 4058389-03-ri.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #3 variant. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_Varent_-4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #4 variant. Issue 5 Retailer Incentive.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #5 variant. Super_Secret_Crisis_War.jpg|Promotional artwork: all main characters. Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg|One Shot Inter-locking cover. Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Derek_Charm.jpg|Derek Charm Sketches. Comic Images SSCW_Page_1.jpg|Issue #1 Page 1. SSCW_Page_2.jpg|Issue #1 Page 2. SSCW_Page_3.jpg|Issue #1 Page 3. SSCW_Page_4.jpg|Issue #1 Page 4. SSCW_Page_5.jpg|Issue #1 Page 5. JBravo-01-pr-4-17fbf.jpg|Johnny Bravo One-Shot Page 1. JBravo-01-pr-5-73d80.jpg|Johnny Bravo One-Shot Page 2. JBravo-01-pr-6-e7907.jpg|Johnny Bravo One-Shot Page 3. JBravo-01-pr-7-22f5d.jpg|Johnny Bravo One-Shot Page 4. JBravo-01-pr-8-9b471.jpg|Johnny Bravo One-Shot Page 5. SSCW-2_Page_1.jpg|Issue #2 Page 1. SSCW-2_Page_2.jpg|Issue #2 Page 2. SSCW-2_Page_3.jpg|Issue #2 Page 3. SSCW-2_Page_4.jpg|Issue #2 Page 4. SSCW-2_Page_5.jpg|Issue #2 Page 5. 4032357-sscw grimm-pr-page-004.jpg|Billy and Mandy One-Shot Page 1. 4032358-sscw grimm-pr-page-005.jpg|Billy and Mandy One-Shot Page 2. 4032359-sscw grimm-pr-page-006.jpg|Billy and Mandy One-Shot Page 3. 4032360-sscw grimm-pr-page-007.jpg|Billy and Mandy One-Shot Page 4. 4032361-sscw grimm-pr-page-008.jpg|Billy and Mandy One-Shot Page 5. IKindaReallySuckAtNamingPictures.jpg|Issue #3 Page 1. Image.1.jpg|Issue #3 Page 2. Image.2.jpg|Issue #3 Page 3. Image.3.jpg|Issue #3 Page 4. Image.4.jpg|Issue #3 Page 5. Fosters03.jpg|Foster's Home One-Shot Page 1. Fosters04.jpg|Foster's Home One-Shot Page 2. Fosters05.jpg|Foster's Home One-Shot Page 3. Fosters06.jpg|Foster's Home One-Shot Page 4. Fosters07.jpg|Foster's Home One-Shot Page 5. SSCW-4_Page_1.jpg|Issue #4 Page 1. SSCW-4_Page_2.jpg|Issue #4 Page 2. SSCW-4_Page_3.jpg|Issue #4 Page 3. SSCW-4_Page_4.jpg|Issue #4 Page 4. SSCW-4_Page_5.jpg|Issue #4 Page 5. 4163273-sscw cow-pr-page-004.jpg|Cow and Chicken One-Shot Page 1. 4163274-sscw cow-pr-page-005.jpg|Cow and Chicken One-Shot Page 2. 4163275-sscw cow-pr-page-006.jpg|Cow and Chicken One-Shot Page 3. 4163276-sscw cow-pr-page-007.jpg|Cow and Chicken One-Shot Page 4. 4163276-sscw cow-pr-page-008.jpg|Cow and Chicken One-Shot Page 5. SSCW-5_Page_1.jpg|Issue #5 Page 1. SSCW-5_Page_2.jpg|Issue #5 Page 2. SSCW-5_Page_3.jpg|Issue #5 Page 3. SSCW-5_Page_4.jpg|Issue #5 Page 4. SSCW-5_Page_5.jpg|Issue #5 Page 5. SSCW-5_Knd_Page_1.jpg|Codename: Kids Next Door One-Shot Page 1. SSCW-5_Knd_Page_2.jpg|Codename: Kids Next Door One-Shot Page 2. SSCW-5_Knd_Page_3.jpg|Codename: Kids Next Door One-Shot Page 3. SSCW-5_Knd_Page_4.jpg|Codename: Kids Next Door One-Shot Page 4. SSCW_the_Eds2.jpg|Attack by Dynamo. SSCW_Eds1.jpg|Battle with Dynamo. SSCW_The_Eds3.jpg|Eds trapped in a capsule. Cartoon Network - Super Secret Crisis War! 002-011.jpg|Saved by The Powerpuff Girls. Cartoon Network - Super Secret Crisis War! 002-013~1.jpg|What? Eddy wants to use Mojo Jojo to send them home? Cartoon Network - Super Secret Crisis War! 002-013.jpg|Ed saw the squirrel from "Johnny Bravo One-Shot" appear. SSCW_Eddy_cashing_in.jpg|Eddy Cashing in on the situation. SSCW_Eds_Captured.jpg|The Eds' captured by Mojo. Watching_the_mayham.jpg|The Eds and Mojo watching the heroes fight. Eds_and_Mojo_1.jpg|The Eds Teaming up with Mojo. Eds_and_Mojo_2.jpg|The Eds defending Mojo against the other heroes. Eds_and_Mojo_3.jpg|The Eds and Mojo in the engine room. Captured_by_Mandark.jpg|The Eds captured again by Mandark. External Links *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Media Category:Comics Category:The Real World Category:Cartoon Crossovers